Valentine's Day
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. SasuNaru Naruto's POV.


AN: Whoo! Valentine's fic! This writing style was heavily influenced by Boy Meets Boy.

Valentine's Day

By: Karasu Kyra

I'm dancing. I'm spinning, dipping, twirling, and the world is illuminated with lights turned low, and a smattering of reds, pinks and purples. All I can see are these crimsons, salmons and violets, and the boy who's arms I'm in. I can see everyone around me dancing; Temari Subaku and Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Subaku and Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Temura and Lee Rock. I even see some of our teachers dancing; Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhei, Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

The pairings themselves were all fairly expected, even Tsunade Sennin and Jaraiya Sennin, whom of which got married hardly twenty-four hours earlier. I was dancing with the love of my life, my friends surrounding me, and the night is barely over. Life is good in my opinion, at least for the moment.

The song we were all dancing to ended and we all dispersed in our own directions, me following Sasuke Uchiha to the punch bowl where we each got a glass. We started speaking on the dance itself and a few of our friends when Kiba ambled his way over here getting punch for himself and Hinata. He turned with two glasses in his hand, seemingly forgetting I was there and running into me. The punch spilled all over the front of my suit, but I hardly cared. I waved it off and wiped it up a bit with a napkin.

I found my way back to the center of the gymnasium, pulling Sasuke with me and we began dancing again. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, everything just kind of blurring together in a kind of out of body happiness that left me elated.

Sasuke drove us both to the park after the dance, which ended too early in my opinion. A few of our friends followed us. At some point someone pulled their car into the park itself, turning on the radio. That was where we were for some time more, dancing to the radio, laughing together and having a good time. Then Sasuke and I made our way away from the park, stopping at a 7/11 to get a Slurpee and hang out in the parking lot, laughing and whining as our brains froze.

We then decided to go to Sears and buy a dress for me to wear and go around down town holding hands and acting as gay as possible. We laughed at all the glances we got and the explosion from Kiba when he saw us. He and Hinata then decided to switch clothes, Kiba in Hinata's dress and Hinata in Kiba's suit. Hinata was shy at first and then loosened up. It seemed like a whole new her. They tooled around with us, all of us basking in the attention we received, laughing off the hostile looks.

We were especially amused when we went into a Borders book store and bought a book about sex with four people, laughing our asses off as the man behind the counter gaped at us, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. We bought the book, exiting the store. That was when Jaraiya showed up out of nowhere and stole the book, running off with it. That scared the shit out of _us_. That man has fucking radar, I swear.

We then took off to a local sex shop and bought a bunch of bondage shit and sex toys. The man behind that counter only raised an eyebrow, looking faintly amused. That was when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere taking that stuff, dropping us a line that I took for something like "You shouldn't have this…Hehehehe." That scared us _and_ the man behind the counter since it happened just seconds after our purchase, and yeah, that man has radar too, fuck. I almost feel bad for Iruka.

We then went our separate ways, Sasuke and I going to the Uchiha's house and Kiba and Hinata going to his. I almost worried they'd go to Hinata's and the young girl's father would beat the shit out of me for 'influencing' his little girl. Kiba's mother had a good sense of humor, and an odd, erm, thing for gay boys, thus I, Kiba's best friend, was her favorite person and would not be harmed.

We then arrived at Sasuke's house where Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha was watching something on the television with his husband Shisui Uchiha. They greeted us as we walked in. We then found our way to Sasuke's room, collapsing on his bed.

We talked about dreams that night. We talked about where we wanted to go when we had the money(even though Sasuke already had the money what with his parents multi-billion dollar inheritance). Sasuke wanted to go somewhere cold whereas I wanted to go somewhere warm. We talked about what we wanted to do with our lives. Sasuke wanting to be a firefighter and me wanting to be a cop.

We talked about earlier that night, reminiscing in some of the laughs we shared and looks we got. We decided that this was what graduation would be like in a few months. We'd get everyone together and cross-dress and tool around town and just do stupid shit. We're only young and stupid once in our lives, might as well enjoy it.

Later we occupied ourselves on Sasuke's roof, watching the moon and listening to the sounds of the night. We were perfectly content to do so in silence, lying side by side, holding hands. If I'd shiver as the wind picked up Sasuke would squeeze my hand briefly, doing nothing more and nothing less, just being a comforting presence.

I was still damp from the punch Kiba spilt on me which made me shiver often. Despite this uncomfortableness I looked past it and was able to completely enjoy the moment. I watched as the moon highlighted Sasuke's cheekbones and how the wind ruffled his dark hair. I watched and smiled as he caught me staring, his own onyx eyes locking with my cobalt blue. He didn't say anything, just leaned over and pressed his lips briefly to my forehead.

I was content to stay here forever until Sasuke told me we should go back inside before we fell asleep here. I followed the Uchiha in all the way to his bedroom. He pulled me inside and we fell asleep, curled up in his bed on this wonderful Valentine's night.

If you'd have asked me later what I was feeling as I closed my eyes that night, damp and sticky, covered in punch, and in a suit, I'd smile and tell you it was one of the best nights of my life. I'd tell you that two weeks later that same Uchiha got down on one knee in front of the entire hallway where my locker was and proposed to me. I'd tell you that just a few months later, _everyone_ got together and did stupid shit like we planned, even the teachers. I'd tell you that it was five years later, after Sasuke graduated from the fire academy and me from the police academy that we formally got married. I'd tell you that even now, despite how much we fight, we always make sure we always say 'I love you' before heading off to work.

I'd tell you that I'd never sell my memories for any amount of anything.

AN: -giggle- My computer corrected "Sasuke wanting to be a firefighter…" to "Sasuke wanting to do a firefighter…"


End file.
